A Christmas Story
by Maes Hughes's lover
Summary: The Christmas holiday has come to Central but not everyone is enjoying it. A certain flame alchemist and Hughes is going to find out why.


Disclaimer: Don't own, never will 

**Rating: K+ (PG)**

**Type: Oneshot**

**Rant: Well here you go another holiday FMA story featuring the delightful Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang. Enjoy the story and Happy Holidays to everyone!**

It was the night before Christmas and all through the base not a solider was stirring except for a four-eyed basket case. You see Maes Hughes loved Christmas no, that would not sum it up. He absolutely worshiped Christmas and was more excited about it than his daughter. He always tired to make Christmas perfect but one force of evil stood in his way, Roy Mustang (_bum, bum ,bum_). Maes being the good soul he was wanted all of his friends and love ones to have a great holiday too; but for some reason the man hated Christmas. And this year Maes Hughes was gonna find out why.

Hughes was busy hanging up Christmas lights in his office with the help of Armstrong and Sheska.

"Can you believe it only 5 more days till Christmas!" Hughes said as he put a few lights around his office door.

"Yes, and as an Armstrong family tradition I propose we sing a Christmas carol." Sheska upon hearing this started singing one of her favorites (Mr. Grinch) when a door flew open and knocked her down. Standing in the doorway was the holiday hating colonel himself.

"Hughes, what the hell are you doing you know that decorating your office is a violation of military rules!"

"Well speak of the devil, what are you doing here Scrooge." Hughes laughed half heartily at his joke as Roy scowled at him.

"Maes, as a higher ranking officer I order you to take these tacky decorations down at once!" Roy said as he started tearing down the lights on the windows.

"But, Roy if we don't have lights HOW WILL SANTA KNOW I'M HERE!"

"You can't honestly tell me you still believe in Santa Claus." Roy added with a dry witted laugh

"Yes I do, he was the one that rescued me when I licked that lamp post and had my tongue stuck there when I was a kid."

"Did you ever think that was a damn fire man!"

"No I didn't and Roy it's starting to get on my nerves why do you hate the best holiday of the year?

"Christmas the best holiday of the year, bah humbug. It's when a bunch of diluted morons go spend vast amounts of money for no damn good reason at all!"

"So I guess you don't want these Christmas cookies or fruit cake Gracia baked for you."

"No, I don't want your damn holiday treats." Roy said turning his head in disgust as Hughes pulled the treats away.

"But Roy you didn't answer my question why do you hate Christmas so much."

"Why…"

_(Flashback to Roy Mustangs childhood age 5)_

"Roy theirs one more present for you that we were saving for last." His mother said as she opened the door and in came acute little puppy.

Roy's face lighted up in delight "doggy," he said as he started to chase the little puppy around the tree.

"Roy be careful or your going to hurt yourself." Said his father trying to calm Roy down.

Little to people know Roy Mustang was quite the spazz when he was a small child. But little Roy did not listen to his fathers warning and slammed into the tree causing it to shake and fall. But little Roy wasn't hurt but his puppy bit the big one (if you know what I mean). Roy was devastated and started to cry into his mother's chest.

(End flashback)

"So you tree killed your puppy when you were 5?" Hughes said with a sympathetic tone in his voice

"More like murdered," said a now sobbing Roy, "I never even got to name him."

"Jez I'm really sorry Roy. Hey I got an idea why don't you spend Christmas with my family and I this year.

"I don't want to impose,"

"No, not at all, my family would be happy to have you. And heck maybe you'll even get a new puppy, you know a not dead squished one.

Roy started to cry again as they walked to Maes's car and went home.

Somewhere in well decorated city

"Hey you Christmas carolers get the hell away from us!" Ed screamed at them and ran away from the fear of happiness.

Al just looked at his brother and sighed as he watched his older brother be chased by deranged Christmas carolers and sighed. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Al said as he noticed the carolers now had pitchforks and torches.

The End

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and don't hurt me for the puppy thing!**


End file.
